Silva
Silva(シルバ, Shiruba), Dragon Whisper of the People and Heroic Spirit of Dragons(ドラゴンズの英雄的精神, Doragonzu no eiyū-teki seishin), is one of two standard magic casting classes. Heroes summoned within this class carry emblems commonly worn on their clothes or their dragon`s body armor. The Silva Class Heroes that are summoned are known as Dragon Tamers and ride dragons more often then that a dragon is their Noble Phantasm. The Servants are placed within this class are agile and are capable of dodging fatal strikes and inflicting fatal strikes of their own. One of the Silva-Class Skills is Rune Casting a skill that more every Silva-Class Servant utilizes in battle against an enemy servant. Any Servant summoned within this class is a powerful Melee fighter and are capable of having a long battle with another Servant. The qualifying conditions require the Heroic Spirits to have legends as Dragon Tamers, and they are often from the age of Gods when Dragon Taming was considered a great pursuit. One very well known servant within this class bypassed the circumstances to be summoned in this class. The standard opinion is that the Silva Class is a very good match-up if you were in a alliance with somebody who had a Rider-Class Servant as the Silva Class can boost the other Servant`s support attacks and be the first servant to attack. They have a overwhelming advantage over Saber-Class Servants due to their Rune Casting and superior Melee Combat Skills and Swordplay. The weakness of this class is their straightforwardness in battle unable to use Presence Concealment like the Assassin Class. Known Sabers * Servants marked with a ‡ are able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders. * Servants marked with a ⁜ are those who change class mid-story but don`t display characteristics substantially different from the original class. Parameters Heroic Spirits summoned within this class are impressive boasting high parameters and having impressive skills that make them very valuable as servants such as independent action typically a Archer-Class Servant Skill. Strength Heroic Spirits placed in this class have high strength and are very strong.Stronger than even a Beserker-Class Servant and a Saber-Class Servant which makes them very desirable due to that trait. They also can handle a building easily and toppling a giant is a easy feat to them. They are known for their strength and force of sword blows due to their requirement for having a sword on their person. Endurance They have high endurance due to having fought battles with legendary creatures and they are not lacking in the endurance department. They are known for their high endurance parametric and they can hold out a long time. Take for instance the Silva-Class Hero Knight Serena of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War she was able to go up against 4 Heroic Spirits one after the other without getting tired. Agility Known for their ability to dodge at the speed of light.They are capable of great and impressive feats with their high agility parameter. * Able to dodge at the speed of light * Can kick at the speed of light * Hand to Hand Combat at speed of light in mid-air Mana Due to their ability of Magic which involves casting they are able to use their Noble Phantasms for a long while without running out of Mana. They can provide their master with mana and use their own Mana as they wish to. They use Mana for their crushing blows, to strengthen their Noble Phantasms,t heir hand-to hand combat, and for dealing crushing and crippling blows. Luck They have a high luck Parameter and are known for getting good luck so they usually end up really lucky. They are known for abusing their high luck parameter for battle outcomes and usually end up winning. Category:Characters Category:Servant Classes